It is usual to put filters in front of camera lenses to modify color rendition. The Patents FR 2 205 210 and FR 2 441 186 describe systems for holding filters in front of camera lenses. However, cameras using such filters are single lens reflex cameras.
It is the object of the invention to provide this technique to users of less cumbersome cameras available for the general public Such as single use cameras that are factory loaded.